Ash
Ash is een band die in de beginjaren met name getypeerd werd als britpop, maar is ook wel genoemd als indie, punk, grunge en rock. De fundamenten voor Ash liggen in Downpatrick (County Down, Noord-Ierland). In 1992 begonnen Tim Wheeler (zang, gitaar) en Mark Hamilton (bas) samen te spelen. Zij kenden elkaar van de middelbare school. Op zoek naar een drummer vroegen ze in 1994 de twee jaar oudere Rick McMurray en richtten Ash op. Bandleden * Tim Wheeler (1977): Gitaar, zang, muziek, teksten * Mark Hamilton (1977): Bas * Rick 'Rock' McMurray (1975): Drums * (1997 - 2006) Charlotte Hatherley (1979): Gitaar, toetsen, backing vocals Beknopte geschiedenis Al snel na de oprichting van de band kreeg Ash veel fans in de regio en werd hun muziek opgepikt door lokale radiostations. Ze brachten het mini-album Trailer (Infectious, 1994) uit. De grote doorbraak kwam in 1996 met het eerste volwaardige album 1977. Deze titel werd afgeleid van het geboortejaar van Wheeler en Hamilton én van het release-jaar van de eerste Star Wars film. Ze stoomden door naar de nummer 1 positie op de Britse album-hitlijsten. De jongens waren toen pas 18 en moesten het eindexamen van de middelbare school nog afleggen. Na een jaar van touren, over de hele wereld, werd begonnen aan een nieuw album. Ook was er behoefte aan versterking: Charlotte Hatherley (1979), afkomstig van de Londense band Nightnurse, werd de tweede gitarist en ook verantwoordelijk voor de backing-vocals. De eerste single waar ook zij op te horen is, was A Life Less Ordinary (1997), de soundtrack van de gelijknamige film met Cameron Diaz en Ewan McGregor. Na hun overweldigende start als band ging het hierna wat minder met de band. De druk om met een minstens even goed album te komen was groot. De jaren die volgden waren jaren met hoogte- en dieptepunten. 2002 was het jaar waarin Ash 10 jaar bestond. Dit werd gevierd met een home-coming concert in Downpatrick en een best-of cd (Intergalactic Sonic 7"s). Met hun nieuwe album Meltdown (2004) staat Ash weer helemaal op de kaart. Dit album wordt ook wel getypeerd als 'toegankelijke grunge'. Ook brengt Hatherley een solo album uit, Gray Will Fade, welke ze opnam parallel aan de opnamen van Meltdown. In 2004 doet Tim Wheeler tevens mee aan de opnamen van Band Aid 20. Deze opname vond plaats ter ere van het 20-jarig bestaan van het nummer "Do they know it's christmas". De opbrengsten gingen naar Soedan. Begin 2006 kondigde Hatherley aan de band te verlaten om zich te richten op haar solocarrière. Momenteel zijn de overgebleven drie heren bezig met de opnamen van hun achtste album, Twilight of the Innocents. Discografie Albums * Trailer – Oktober 1994 * 1977 – Mei 1996 * Live at the Wireless – Februari 1997 * Nu-Clear Sounds – Oktober 1998 * Free All Angels – April 2001 * Intergalactic Sonic 7’’s – September 2002 * Meltdown - Mei 2004 * Then And Now - Maart 2007 * Twilight Of The Innocents - Juli 2007 Singles * Jack Names the Planets - Februari 1994 * Petrol - Augustus 1994 * Uncle Pat – Oktober 1994 * Kung Fu – Maart 1995 * Girl From Mars – Juli 1995 * Angel Interceptor – Oktober 1995 * Get Ready – December 1995 * Goldfinger – April 1996 * Oh Yeah – Juni 1996 * Barbie – Maart 1997 * A Life Less Ordinary – Oktober 1997 * Jesus Says – September 1998 * Wildsurf – November 1998 * Shining Light – Januari 2001 * Sometimes – Juni 2001 * Candy – Oktober 2001 * There’s a Star – December 2001 * Burn Baby Burn – April 2002 * Envy – Augustus 2002 * Jack Names the Planets – December 2002 * I’m on Drugs – Februari 2003 * Clones – Februari 2004 * You Can't Have It All - April 2007 * Polaris - Juni 2007 * End Of The World - September 2007 Externe links * Officiële Ash-site * Engelse Wikipedia-versie * [http://walking-barefoot.com/ No1 Fansite Walking Barefoot ] Categorie:Britse rockband